


Tumblr sucks (and so does Dany)

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deep Throating, Digital Art, F/M, Fan Art, Fanart, Illustration, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: are you even a Jon Snow fan if you don’t wanna choke on that D?
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 51
Kudos: 168





	Tumblr sucks (and so does Dany)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoIgnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACOIGNIS!  
> Whilst as I didn’t have any other gifts for you for today (for reasons you know ❤️) I couldn’t let you go empty handed so I hope you enjoy this little gift.
> 
> Love you babe 😘
> 
> P.S. couldn’t post on Tumblr cause of nsfw content hence the title lol


End file.
